


First Comes Marriage [ ART ]

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: I so excited for you all that you get to read this amazing story for the first time!Thank you @Alternate8reality for putting your faith in me. It was an incredible experience to be  fangirling with you!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	First Comes Marriage [ ART ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alternate8reality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternate8reality/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Comes Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197858) by [Alternate8reality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternate8reality/pseuds/Alternate8reality). 



> I so excited for you all that you get to read this amazing story for the first time!  
> Thank you @Alternate8reality for putting your faith in me. It was an incredible experience to be fangirling with you!

Cover art for 

**First Comes Marriage** by Alternate8reality

[ **[full size]** ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/bd25880e2dc573cd8aac14de15909d9e/fdaf6fb457e00e51-78/s1280x1920/aef04758e24149fc823b0bc8d244ff028196676d.jpg)


End file.
